Big Time Shots
by MiyukiBiV
Summary: Logan is concerned when he learns James is behind on his shots. However, James isn't going to give in so easily.


**A/N: I got the idea for this when I went to the doctor a couple weeks ago. It was terrible. I'm a big baby when it comes to needles. Everytime I get a shot I'm shocked by how it wasn't actually that bad. Regardless, when the time comes to get another I freak out and complain like crazy. This starts out kinda slow, but gets better. I'm hoping. Really hoping! This isn't slash, but you can look at it that way if you want. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Probably a good thing. I'm not that good with humor.**

I stretched out in the lawn chair by the Palm Wood pool. I began reading an article in my 'Future Doctor' magazine. It was a shot recommendation article. Some injections need to be reapplied every few years, and I want to make sure one doesn't slip by me. Not that getting shots is on my list of fun things to do, but rather safe then sorry. Right? James was sitting in the chair adjacent to me while reading his Pop Tiger magazine. In my opinion, the magazine is filled with trivialities and faulty gossip, with the occasional ad for the next new hair product. But to each his own I guess.

"Why do you read that," James asked.

"Why do you read that," I countered.

"Isn't it obvious!"

"No, I-" I was interrupted by James snatching my magazine out of my hands.

"James!"

"You're reading about shots! You have to be kidding me!"

"It's very informative," I argued.

"Why would you want to be informed about this," he questioned loudly. He looked dumbfounded. (not that it's an uncommon expression for him)

"It's important," I said as I snatched back the magazine quickly.

I continued, "You could end up seriously sick if you miss one."

"Psssh, I would rather take the chance then get another shot," he waved is hand dismissively.

I blinked a few times. "You are kidding, right? Shots aren't even that bad."

"What do you mean? They're terrible, my head feels dizzy just thinking about it!"

"When is the last time you got a shot," I questioned while laying down my magazine.

"Dunno, a long time ago." He squinted his eyes in thought.

"Mom never really took me to the doctor regularly. She was pretty busy."

"What is your closest guess?"

"Well, probably those shots that are required for you to attend school," he answered after racking his brain awhile.

"What? If so then you are really behind on your shots James!"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "no big deal."

"Yes it is! You could get seriously sick!"

James grinned a bit, and turned to look at me. "Aww, are you worried about me Logie?"

"Wha-don't change the subject on me!"

"That's a yes then?"

"I'm concerned about the well-being of the band. You are the face after all." I'm not going to let him talk his way out of this. It's for his own good.

"C'mon, what's the chance of that happening," he yawned and laid back onto his chair, intending to finish his tan. I opened my mouth to spout out some statistics, but James interrupted me before I had the chance.

"Not very high, so chill out and don't worry so much."

"No, you listen to me," I said as I gave him my best serious look. James grabbed a can of weird spray he uses to help his tan and points it at me threateningly.

"DON'T put that on me!" He just grins and inches closer.

"Why not, it will help your complexion. James Diamond guaranteed!" His narcissism knows no bounds, does it?

"I don't want to be like James Dia-"

"Nonsense! Everyone wants to be like James Diamond," he exclaims excitedly. Here we go. What were we even talking about? Shots! Yes, shots! I slapped the spray out of his hands, causing him to pout. I quickly pulled out my magazine and turned to the articles I was previously reading.

"Look! Here, you are supposed to get a Tetanus booster every seven years, meaning you are a good three years overdo." I jabbed the page repeatedly to make my point.

"Big deal!" He was really beginning to look irritated. What's the big deal anyway? It's just a shot.

"Not a big deal? Let's take a look at the symptoms then. Shall we? Lets seeeeee, Tetanus leads to painful muscle contractions all over your body and has a 20 percent death rate. Oh! Diphtheria leads to causes a thick covering in the back of the throat. Leading to breathing problems, paralysis, heart failure, and even death. That sounds like a ball! Well, it's no big deal! Nothing the great and infallible James Diamond can't handle!"

"Okay, I get it! I get it," he finally exclaimed. He actually looks a little freaked out. Now I feel a little guilty. I might have gotten carried away. Just maybe.

"...I just want you to be safe," I mumbled quietly.

"I still don't want to get a shot though," he replied.

"Why not? It isn't a big deal. How do you know it's that bad? You haven't had one for years."

"Errr...I don't like needles...they creep me out a little, okay!" So that's it? I'm not really surprised. He seems like the type.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the doctor. It isn't bad. I promise." I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled on his sleeve.

He groaned dramatically, "does it have to be today?"

"Why not today?"

"I'm...busy," he answered rather unconvincingly.

"You are just procrastinating-"

"Don't use words I can't understand!" I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly. C'mon James, really? What grade level is your vocabulary?

"You will feel better if you just get it over with-"

"No I won't!" Will he stop interrupting me? He is just being childish now. James is being childish? Wow, what a surprise!

"C'mon, I just got my license. We can take the Big Time Rush Mobile. Gustavo doesn't need us today. It's the perfect day. No excuses!"

-Scene Change-

After lots of coaxing, convincing, arguing, and pulling we finally settled into the waiting room. I settled in and opened up a medical magazine on the small table next to me. I glanced over to see James twitching and tapping his foot. I understand that he is nervous, but the tapping is distracting me from my reading. I reached over and pressed down on his knee.

"Dude, relax!"

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who is about to have a two-foot needle shoved through their arm!"

"What? James, it's a needle. What TV shows have you been watching? It is definitely NOT two-feet long."

"Uh-huh, you are a doctor type. It figures you would say that. Carlos has told me plenty about doctors and shots," James said as he crossed his arms across his chest. I threw my arms in the air

out of exasperation.

"Who are you going to trust? Me or Carlos?" I'm losing my patience. Why is he so whiny?

"Carlos," he stated very matter-of-factly. I grabbed onto his arm firmly.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I have you where I want you now, and I'm not letting you go anywhere," I stated firmly.

"Ooh, who knew you would be so forceful!" I feel my face get a little warm. I know he is trying to get me off my guard and it's not going to work.

"You know what I meant-" I was rudely interrupted. Again.

"But if I really was set on leaving do you really think you could stop me?"

"Yes, I do."

"C'mon...you're..." I narrowed my eyes. I tried to be threatening, but I doubt I was very successful.

"I'm what?"

"Well, you know...you're kind of short and have a small frame kinda, and I'm...well, I'm me." He rolled up his sleeves and flexed his muscles to prove his point. Don't get mad. Don't get mad. At this rate James might decide to ditch getting a shot altogether. Though I'm starting to forget why I'm spending so much time trying to help him. Oh yeah, because he is one of my friends. It's easy to forget that he is my friend sometimes. Anyway, time to change tactics. If I can't scold him into it then I will have to try the worried friend role.

"Please, James. I know you don't like needles, but...it's really dangerous to go around without being vaccinated. I'm...worried about you." I somehow forced the last part out. The last thing I want is to feed his huge ego. It is true though. It's dangerous to go around like that. It's just like driving without car insurance.

"So...you are worried about me?" He gave me a soft grin. My heart starts to beat a little faster, and I...oh, what the hell! What am I thinking?

"...yes," I admitted reluctantly.

"Why didn't you just say so? If it makes my little Logie feel better..." He reached over to pinch my cheek just to annoy me. Hmm, maybe I preferred it when he was sitting there twitching and tapping his foot.

"You're attracting attention. Read a magazine or something," I suggested as I diverted my attention back to my magazine.

An attractive young nurse entered the room. "James Diamond," she called out. James seemed to perk up significantly at the sight.

"This might not be so bad after all!" Of course. Well, this might actually be helpful. Maybe he will stop his complaining now.

"Good luck," I said blandly. Finally, he's out of my hair. Maybe I can relax a bit now.

"Wait! What," he yelled, "Seriously, you drag me to the doctor and now you're going to abandon me! C'mon!" He then put on his "lady-snatching" voice.

"You can be my wing man while I talk to the lady nurse." I rolled my eyes at this. Like I would be much help anyway. I'm not exactly suave when it comes to girls. Still, he looks pretty pathetic and

I did drag him here.

"Fine! Let's go. But no more funny business or complaints! I mean it!" He hopped out of his seat and quickly made his way to the nurse. Funny how his whole attitude changes when there is a girl involved. Oh look, he is already striking up a conversation with her. It's strangely irritating to watch. Probably because I could never successfully flirt with a woman that easily. That's the only plausible reason.

When we got to the room the nurse was switched out for the doctor, a man who looked to be in his thirties. James's face was clearly disappointed. In fact, he looked more irritable than ever. The doctor left to retrieve James's shot record and the needles.

"Why is this room so boooooring," James drawled. He has a point. But they don't design hospitals to be entertaining. "The walls are so white. They could at least decorate or something," he continues. He carries on with his complaints, but I'm not listening. I tuned him out awhile back.

The nurse returned (joy, joy) with the shots and laid them on the counter. She gave James a rather flirtatious smile and began to speak, "Dr. Wilson will be back soon. Please wait patiently." She shot us another smile and left the room. After her departure, James seemed to notice the the needles she left on the counter.

"What are those for," he asked with a curious expression.

"What do you mean? They're your shots, obviously."

"ALL of those! I thought there was only going to be one!" He looked completely shocked.

"You haven't had a shot in years. One isn't going to cut it!"

"But! That's four!"

"Congratulations, you can count!" James suddenly jumped out of his chair. He gripped my shoulders and started shaking me back and forth roughly.

"Logan, get me out of here! I'm freaking out here, man!" Really? I never would have guessed. Ouch.

James is getting a little carried away with the shaking. I grabbed his shoulders in return and gave him a good shake.

"Get a hold of yourself dude! You are overreacting! It's about the same as being pinched!"

"I don't like being pinched!"

"Oh really! Well, in that case!" I grabbed at his arms in an attempt to pinch him. He starts slapping my hands in return. Things snowball and before I know it we are rolling around on the floor.

"Just...grr...get...the shot," I growled out.

"Never!" I was in the middle of sitting up when he tackled me to the ground again. He finally grabs my shoulders and pins me to the floor. I flail around in vain for a few moments before giving up. I relaxed my muscles, and laid on the floor in a defeated manner.

"Oh my!" I looked up to see where the ditsy voice was coming from. In the doorway is a nurse giggling in an annoying manner with a doctor with a bland expression. James quickly leaped off of me.

"Are you ready Mr. Diamond," the nurse asked chirpily. James seems calm and relaxed now. He was behaving for the attractive nurse. Why can't he behave decently with me?

"Of course," James replied smoothly. So, he will take a shot for some dumb nurse, but not for one of his best friends. He still looks nervous when I take a closer look though. Serves him right. While the doctor is getting his things together James leans closer to me. He smells like Cuda products. Is he still using those? He leans in to whisper in my ear. "Hold my hand?"

"Wha-What?" If I had been drinking something then I would have choked for sure. What is his deal? Has he lost his mind?

"You know, when women give birth in movies they are always holding someone's hand."

"James...you are getting a shot. The pain is nowhere close to childbirth pains."

"Well, this is probably the closest to having a baby that I'm going to get." I decided to ignore that his statement makes absolutely no sense. I sat down in the chair next to him, and he stuck out his hand in anticipation. I stared warily at it for awhile before deciding that it wasn't a big deal.

"Fine, but don't mention this to Kendall or Carlos."

"Like I would!" This is a bit awkward. I slowly placed my hand against his and slid my fingers in between his. It isn't too bad. His hand is warm, and I can feel his pulse. It's a funny feeling, but I decided that I kinda like it. Kinda! The nurse gave us a knowing look with a mix of...excitement? Why would she like watching this? Females are weird. And what's with the knowing look? What does she know? Nothing, she knows nothing. She's probably getting the wrong idea. This isn't what it looks like! Really! Darn you James! Darn you with your good-smelling Cuda products and warm hands! Darn, I think my pulse rate is increasing now. I sure hope he can't feel that.

The doctor walked up to James' other arm and disinfected it with an alcohol swab. He squeezed my hand tighter. I traced small circles with my thumb on the back of his hand. That isn't weird at all. I'm just being a good friend.

"It helps if you close your eyes," I instructed. He nodded and followed my instructions. (for once)

He winced when the first needle went in, but after the first one his face relaxed a little. Three shots later he opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"That wasn't so bad. Logan, why didn't you tell me it wasn't that bad?" I sighed loudly in exasperation.

"I DID tell you it isn't that bad. Like, a million times!"

"Oh yeah, you did. How can I trust you though? You wanted to be a doctor so of course you said that.

Plus, in my memory getting a shot was horrible," James explained.

"In your memory you were five years old!"

"Are you saying I have a bad memory?"

"No, I'm saying everything seems bad when you are five! When you're five you cry and cry after bruising your knee during hockey."

James grinned at me and shook his head. "No, that's five year old Logan you're remembering. Not everyone was such a little crybaby."

"I'M a crybaby! You were the one that has been whining and complaining about getting a shot for the last hour!" James looked stumped as how to reply to that.

"You're just jealous!" That's James's fallback response to everything.

"Of what?"

"My good looks," he declared smugly with a flip of the hair. He is so darn vain!

"Maybe you aren't as attractive as you give yourself credit for," I retorted with a sour expression.

"You don't mean that."

"How do you know? You aren't a mind reader."

"Well, then why are you still holding my hand?" What? Oh damn, he's right. I let go quickly.

"Not because you're attractive! It just felt nice!" Why did I just say that? What's wrong with me? He looked at me blankly for a few moments.

"Um...Logan, is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" It isn't! Really. It felt nice but that doesn't mean I'm interested in James! It just means he has really nice hands...and smells nice.

"I know I'm an irresistible guy, but..."

"No! That's not it!" The nurse popped her head back into the room. Apparently she and the doctor had left the room without them realizing. She must have been eavesdropping. What a nosy woman.

"The gentleman doth protest too much methinks," she interjected slyly. James clearly has no clue what that means, much to my relief.

"You two make such a cute couple," she squealed in excitement. Jeez, are fangirls everywhere?

"We aren't a couple!" we declared simultaneously.

"Although Logan might have a little crush on me." James gave me a suspicious look. "Not that I blame the poor guy though."

"You're the one who told me to hold your hand! If that isn't suspicious then I don't know what is!"

"I was scared!"

"Why didn't you ask the nurse to hold your hand then?"

"I...I don't know! Does it matter?"

"Oh, and you didn't let go of my hand afterwards either so HA! I jabbed his chest to help make my point.

"This is so exciting!" They both looked to see the nurse recording their little spat. James reached over and pulled on my hand.

"C'mon Logan, let's go!" I followed along in silence for awhile.

"Now who is grabbing who's hand?"

"Shut up Logan!"

**A/N: I probably shouldn't have posted that! It was probably terrible! It was my first story so try to give me some slack. And PLEASE drop a review. That would be fantastic.**


End file.
